nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Small Fry World
It's a Small Fry World is about the Small Fries and their pet honeybee Sugar as they explore the world around them and learn lessons from it. Episode One: You Want Fries With That? "Sugar! Sugar!!!! Look at what I found!!!!" Warrior exclaimed. "Bzzt?" Sugar asked. "I don't know, but I think it's edible! It's heavy too, so do you mind me hitching a ride on you?" "Bzzt. Bzt." Sugar said while descending. Warrior hopped onto her back and she flew him over to their house. "Guys! Guys!!!! Look at what I found!" Warrior exclaimed happily. "I think it's edible!" "Looks tasty…" Skeleton quipped. "Well, according to my analysis, this food item is covered in salt and was cooked in some kind of slimy liquid. I wouldn't eat it even if it was the last thing on this planet," Brainy disagreed. "What do you think, Sporty?" Warrior asked. Sporty was listening to a song. You could tell because she was dancing and her acorn headphones were in both of her ears. "SPORTY!!!! FOR CARTER'S SAKE, TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN!!!!" Warrior exclaimed. "Huh? Oh sorry, Warry! Super Treadmill's soundtrack is awesome! It's a shame that it got pulled off of the iTrome store! What are you asking me again?" "Feast your eyes on this! I think it's edible!" "Warry, you're my best friend and all, but we know nothing about this thing! I think it's best that we stick to vegetables! Like the multi-eyed one! It's so blind that it can't see when I take a bite out of it!" Sporty boasted as she took a huge huge out of it. "Majority rules, Warrior. You should get rid of that thing," Brainy declared. "What?! But Skeleton likes it!" Warrior defended. "Yes, but Skeleton is still under the impression that he's alive. He still eats, but he never digests his food properly! So yeah, I suggest you get rid of that object and come inside for some glazed orange horns that Sugar gathered and made all by herself. She must be really proud of herself," Brainy finalized. Afterwards, everyone went inside except for Warrior. "Aw, multi-eyed vegetables!" Warrior complained. **** "Man, this thing is heavy!" Warrior complained. I wish that Sugar was still out here. Then again, Brainy is the smartest out of all of us. She's know what's best for us." Warrior walked and thought for a while. "Then again, what am I saying? This is the same person who said that our house doesn't need a moat! Besides, I'm hungry!" Warrior looked around. "Ah, to underworld with this!" He bit off a huge chunk of the object and his eyes widened in delight. It didn't take long for Warrior to devour it. "Mmm, that was so good! I gotta find MORE of these!!!!" Warrior exclaimed. **** "Has anyone seen Warrior? I haven't seen him ever since Brainy told him to throw away that weird thing." Skeleton asked. "I know a lot, but I don't know where he could possibly be," Brainy admitted. "Have you seen him around, Sugar?" "Bzzt…" Sugar sadly said. "I'm right here…" Warrior groaned. He was looking round, and not in the way that he usually was. "Warrior, what happened to you? You're out of shape!" Brainy exclaimed. "No I'm not! I'm still a circle, aren't I?" Warrior joked. "Warrior, this is serious! You were our one line of defense, and now we have no defenses! You've doomed us all!" "No, it's not over yet… I can get him back into shape!" Sporty assured. "Are you sure?" Brainy asked. "I'm as sure as a leg less lizard chasing its prey! C'mon, Warry! Let's get you into shape again!" **** "Okay, so all you need to do is follow my lead. I'll get you back into shape in no time!" Sporty hooked up her music device to a tree with speakers in them. When the music came on, it was intensely loud. "Don't you think this is too loud?" Warrior asked. "What, I can't hear you! Just keep dancing!" Sporty yelled over the music. A few, music-filled hours later… "How are you feeling, Warry?" Sporty asked. "Deaf. I'm feeling deaf. But other than that, I feel back to normal. Thanks, best friend!" "Didja learn anything?" "Yeah. I learned that I shouldn't eat things if they were on the ground! Not even five-second rule!" "Good. I'm actually feeling kinda hungry myself." "Me too. Let's go have some of Sugar's glazed monster horns." Episode Two: We Got a Small Problem... "Okay, I think I finally finished it!" Warrior said with much confidence in his voice. He and Sporty were out in the tall, grassy open along with Sugar. "Finished what, Warry?" Sporty asked cutely. "I think that this blowing contraption is finally finished!" Warrior responded. "Y'see, I blow from the small hole, and sound should come out of the large hole!" "Looks great! But are you sure it'll work? Are you sure that you don't need help from Brainy?" "I don't need help from her! We're rivals! Brains should never help Brawn!" "Well, if you say so! Let's see if your contraption works!" "Yes, and then I'll go on to say that I'm a better inventor than Brainy!" Warrior took in a lot of air and then sharply blow into the contraption. Not a sound was heard from it... "Aw... Looks like I'm back to square one..." Warrior groaned. "Maybe it's just the inside that needs work. Don't get discouraged, Warry. No one gets something on their first try... not even..." Sporty started. "Woof! Woof woof woof!" Exclaimed an unknown being from the distance. It was coming closer and closer with every passing second. "Quick, Warry! Use your contraption again! Maybe it repels the beast!" Sporty suggested. Warrior blew into his contraption again, but it just seemed to make the beast become more attracted to them. "Okay, maybe we should go home..." Sporty capitulated. "Bzzt! Bzzzt!" Sugar insisted. "But we can't both get on your back, Sugar! Only one of us will fit!" Warrior reminded. "You get on her, Warry. I'm confident that I can outrun this thing," Sporty said with much assurance. "But it could trample you if you ar-" "Get home now, cry about me later!" Sporty insisted. "...Okay... Sugar, take to the skies!" Warrior responded. Obediently, Sugar rose from the ground and zoomed towards the Small Fry's home. Sporty stayed on the ground and ran at twice the speed that Sugar was flying. "Told you I could outrun it, Warry!" Sporty boasted. Warry smiled at her and then turned to look at his contraption, but then his smile turned to a frown when he realized that he left it on the ground! "Sugar! I forgot my contraption! We need to turn around!" Warrior demanded. "Bzzt?! Bzzt!!!!" Sugar angrily responded. Warrior groaned. **** Back at the Small Fry residence, Sporty was boasting about how she outran the beast while Warrior remined silent. "Why so quiet, Warrior?" Skeleton inquired. "Ah, it's not... it's not important..." Warrior quietly reponded. "It's important to all of us, Warrior. We're a family, so we shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Brainy assured Warrior. "Well..." Warrior started. "Woof! Woof woof woof!!!!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. "Bzzt!?" Sugar asked in a shocked tone. "I'm not sure, Sugar! Maybe it picked up our scents!" Warrior replied. The beast bounded over to Warrior and lowered its head. In its mouth was something familiar to Warrior. "Is that what I think it is?" Warrior asked. The beast nodded in response. "It's my contraption! Maybe my contraption called upon this beast!" Warrior thought. The beast set Warrior's contraption down and Brainy ran over to see it. Warrior pet the beast and it panted while wagging its snakelike appendage. "Huh? What is this?" Brainy asked Warrior. "It's a contraption that I was working on in the open. It was supposed to make noise, but instead, it called on this beast!" Warrior replied. "I have to say, Warrior! I'm very impressed! I never knew there was knowledge inside that little head of yours!" Brainy rudely congratulated. "Yup! If it's anything I learned today, it's to be amazed with whatever I made because I made it," Warrior stated confidently. "You said that you wanted it to make noise, but it didn't?" Brainy wondered. "I could help you with it so that it does." "Nah, I think I prefer it the way it is," Warrior concluded. Suddenly, the beast got up from where it was sitting and began to run towards the open. "I wonder where it just ran off to..." Sporty wondered. "Will we ever see it again? I never got to ask it anything!" Brainy asked herself. "Probably..." Warrior said quietly while looking at his contraption. Episode Three: Fried Circuits "Everyone, get inside! I sense that a storm is upon us!" Brainy announced. Outside was getting very windy and very dark, two common elements of the night. However, it was the middle of the day and the sky was as black as Sporty. It wasn't long until light was seen from the sky with a booming noise to accompany it. All of the Small Fries stopped what they were doing and quickly ran inside their house. Brainy was about to close the door when suddenly, a pointy streak of light descended from the sky and struck Brainy on the head! "Ouch!" Brainy exclaimed as she fell to the floor of the house. "Brainy!" The other Small Fries cried with much shock in their voices. They all ran over to her. "Is she okay?" Skeleton quietly wondered. "Well, I may not be as smart as her, but I do know that since she's injured, she should be in bed," Warrior responded. "You guys heat up some water. I'll put her into bed." Sporty and Skeleton nodded while Warrior carried Brainy to a bed composed of wood and fallen clouds. **** "...Huh...?" Brainy asked as her eyes slowly opened. "Guys, she's waking up!" Warrior exclaimed happily. Sporty and Skeleton gaily skipped towards Brainy's resting place. "How ya feeling, Brainy?" Sporty asked. "What even happened?" Skeleton asked. "My memory's not as sharp as it used to be..." "I feel... like I can do anything!" Brainy responded in an egotistical fashion. Her brain was swollen and constantly pulsating. "Yup! That's what bed rest does for you!" Warrior agreed. "Not that, you dimwit! That lightning bolt enhanced my intelligence!" Brainy snapped. "A what now?" Warrior asked, scratching his head in confusion. "They're called lightning bolts, not streaks of light!" Brainy angrily clarified. "OH..." Warrior, Skeleton, and Sporty replied with much awe in their voices. "And narrator, the material is cotton! Cotton doesn't grow here! it must've been dropped by some hu..." Warrior shoved his fist in Brainy's mouth quickly. "She knows too much!" Skeleton exclaimed in horror. "She's ruining the continuity! We're not even supposed to mention the narrator!" Sporty added. "What are we suppossed to do?!" Warrior shrieked. **** So after finding a bunch of objects to distract Very Brainy with, Warrior, Sporty, and Skeleton think about how they're gonna revert her to normal. "How about we tenderize her brain?" Warrior suggested while pounding his fists together. "What will that accomplish?" Skeleton asked quietly. "Hmm... I didn't really think it out all too well... What's your plan?" Warrior asked. "Oh, well you know me. I'm not that big of a thinker nowadays... I hope my brain isn't dying..." Skeleton responded. "Guys, I know what we can do!" Sporty exclaimed. "Let it out, Sporty. You always have good ideas," Warrior flattered. "Well, when I get an injury, I always run cold water on it. From what I saw, Brainy was clearly injured by that streak of light! Her brain was pulsating, for Carter's sake! It never does that..." "We could give it a shot, but where are we gonna find water?" Warrior asked without thinking. "Uh, Warry, it rained last night..." Sporty said with a hand to her face. "But that'll make it all the easier to get Brainy back to her normal self. Now where is she?" The small fries ran back to the bed she was lying in. "She's gone!" Skeleton said. "But where could she have gone? It's too dangerous for her to wander alone!" Sporty said with much concern in her voice. "I'm up here, morons!" Very Brainy exclaimed. She was inside some kind of contraption that left the other Small Fries none the wiser. "Quick, let's get her down from there before her insults get even worse!" Skeleton suggested. "You're the ones that need to get down! Now that my intelligence is enhanced, I don't need you fools any more. in fact, I'm going to eradicate you all!" Very Brainy exclaimed as she dropped from the ceiling and started firing red objects from the contraption. "What does eradicate mean?" Skeleton wondered dumbfoundedly. "It means RUN!!!!" Warrior exclaimed as he picked up Sporty and Warrior and tackled through the back of the house with all his strength. However, doing so ended up being a huge mistake as he tripped on the slippery ground and couldn't recover! Skeleton and Sporty crawled out of his arms and tried to drag him along with not much success. "End of the line, fools!" Very Brainy exclaimed as she starting charging up the device. However, she was standing on an extremely damp piece of land, so she and her contraption were sinking into the ground. "What's happening?!" Very Brainy exclaimed in horror. It didn't even take her a milisecond to realize that she was sinking... "But how did you fools trick me?! That's impossible!!!!" When the slippery ground fully covered the contraption, it promply exploded and Very Brainy was shot back up to solid ground. Skeleton and Sporty ran over to her. "Brainy, please tell me you're okay this time and not some evildoer that ruins the continuity of this universe," Sporty pleaded in one breath. "...Yes, I'm fine now," Brainy responded quietly as she came to along with Warrior. "Oh, thank goodness!" Skeleton happily quipped. "And you, Warry?" "HEUGUGUGUGH!!!!" Warrior exclaimed angrily. "Here we go again..." Thanks for Reading!!!! Got a suggestion? Leave it in the comments below please! Hope you enjoyed! Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Stories Category:AustinCarter4Ever